


Troy and Emma

by TweetyBird711



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Best Friends, Brothers, F/M, Love at First Sight, best friends brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy starts falling in love with his twin sister, Gia, best friend Emma. Emma starts falling in love with her best friend, Gia, twin brother Troy. How would Gia respond to this. Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy and Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the right’s to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban’s Power Rangers Mega Force. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.

My Best’s Friend’s Brother

Chapter 1 Troy and Emma

Emma’s best friend Gia has a twin brother named Troy that Emma’s meet twice. Troy and Gia’s parents are divorced for 10 years. Their parents divorced when they were 6 year’s old. The divorce was easy and simple. Their father got Gia, while their mother got Troy and their house in Angel Grove. Gia and her father moved to Harwood Country to live with Gia’s grandparents. Gia meet Emma when they both started second grade. They became fast friends. Emma meet Troy three years later, it was at Gia’s house when Emma first meets Troy.

Troy was visiting his grandparent’s, Gia, and his father with his mother.

When Troy first sow Emma, Troy said to his mom, “Mommy, who is that pretty girl next to Gia.”

While pointing at Emma and Troy’s cheeks were turning bright red.

Troy’s mom looked, smiled and said to Troy, “That’s Emma, sweetheart.”

Troy walked over to Gia and Emma and said, “Hi Gia how’s your friend.”

Gia said, “Hi Troy, this is my best friend Emma, Emma this is Troy my twin brother.”

Emma said, “Nice to meet you Troy.”

Troy smiled and said, “Nice to meet you too Emma.”

Troy and Emma shocked hands and Troy’s cheeks turned a darker red. Emma sows this, smiled, turned to her best friend and said, “Troy, sure is cute when he is blushing.” Gia looked at her best friend thought she was crazy for saying that about her twin brother. After that Gia and Emma played a little bit with Troy, then Emma lifted home, and then three hours later Troy lifted Gia’s houses to go back to Angel Grove.

Three years later, it was the summer of Gia and Emma eighth grade year, they were excited about the next school year, and they would go into high school. One summer day, Gia invited Emma to go with her and her father to Angel Grove to visit her mother and Troy. Emma agreed to this, told her parent’s and they said it was ok for Emma to go with them. The next day, Emma, Gia and her dad went to Angel Grove. When they got to Angel Grove, Gia and her dad, take Emma to their old house where Troy and his mother lived. When they got to the old house, it looked the same as they way they life it the last time they stepped into the house. When Troy, sow his father, his twin sister throw his bedroom window and he was surprised to see Emma with them. Troy was excited, when he heard the door knocked he quickly fixed his hair in the mirror, and straighten his shirt, then opened the door.

Then his father, Gia and Emma came in and sow that the house looked the same.

Troy’s dad said, “Hi son, where’s your mom.”

Troy said, “I the kitchen, why.”

Dad said, “I just wanted to know.”

Troy looked that him, then to Gia, then Emma and said, “Hi Gia, hi Emma.” Gia said, “Hi Troy.”

Emma said, “Hi Troy, you look nice today.”

Troy blushed a little and said, “Thanks, you look good today too.”

Emma smiled and followed the twins to the kitchen. Troy hang out with Gia and Emma all day, he takes Gia and Emma to the park near by, and then they went home. The whole family including Emma, went to the mall, and had lunch. Then walked around the mall to walk away the food they ate. After that they went home, a few hours after, Gia, her father, and Emma went back to Harwood Country.

Three years later, Emma and Gia are now juniors in high school. It was summer and Gia find out from her dad that Troy, is coming to Harwood Country High School and that he his going to live with them because Troy got kick out of Angel Grove High School for fitting too much. Gia was excited for Troy coming to live with them, now they can catch up with each other. On the first day of school for Harwood Country High School, Gia was in the principles office with Troy and their dad. After Troy got his class schedule and locker, he and Gia spit up because they had their lockers in a different part of the school but they did had the same classes. For being kick out of Angel Grove High School, Troy was one of the smartest students in Angel Grove High. To his knowing, his twin sister, was one of the smartest student’s in Harwood Country High. There were three other students.

Troy and Gia’s first class was a science class. In the class were Emma, Gia’s best friend, her friend Noah and Jake. When Troy and Gia got to class, Troy sows Emma, blushed a little, fixed his hair a little and straightens his shirt then walked into the class. Emma was sitting in the front, then Gia took a sit next to her, then she sow Troy, Emma couldn’t help but smile at him because she didn’t know that Troy was coming here. Then Troy sows a sit next to his sister and takes it. Then after class, they went to their other classes, then lunch came, Gia and Troy had lunch with Emma, Noah and Jake. Gia introduced Noah and Jake to here twin brother Troy. After lunch they went to their other classes. Then after school they went home, Troy could believe the girl he has a crush on has all the same classes as him.

Emma came over to Gia’s house to do some homework, when she got their Troy answered the door, and sow it was Emma.

Troy said, “Hi Emma, what are you doing here?"

He could feel his cheeks going pink. Emma sows and said, “I’m here to see Gia.”

Troy said, “OK, Gia, Emma is here.”

Gia came to the door and smiled at her best friend. Gia and Emma were in Gia’s room doing their homework. Then Emma went to the kitchen to grab some water. She sow Troy sitting on the coach watching TV, she could help but smile at Troy. For not seeing Troy for three years, Emma through he grows up to be one handsome man. Then she went back to Gia’s room, then after Emma went home to have dinner and finish up some homework that her and Gia didn’t finish and got ready for bed.

All throw the night Emma couldn’t take Troy out of her mind. She had to amite Troy was super handsome, smart, and strong. One day Emma went to Gia’s house to work on some homework, she heard sounds coming from Troy’s room and she went to check it out. She looked throwing to the door, sow Troy working out, Emma sow Troy shirtless, and she sows all the muscles on Troy’s body. In her mind when she was watching this, she would walk into the room, turn him around, touch all the muscles on his body, have her hands go up and down his ads and finally kiss Troy. Emma sapped out of her mind, walked to Gia’s room and smiled at the sight she sows.

Emma started to have a crush on Troy, after what she sow, and Troy for the longest time had a crush on Emma. Troy wanted to make his move on Emma by asking her on a date. Troy walked over to Emma’s locker with a note and put the note inside her locker so when she opens it the note would be there.

When Emma opened her locker, the note fell on the fall, opened it and said, “Meet me in the mall by the food court afterschool, and don’t tell Gia from Troy.”

Well Emma was reading this she could fell her cheeks go red.

So after school, she went to the mall to find Troy, Troy was in the food court waiting for Emma and he got nervous because he was thinking what if she didn’t find the note or what if she doesn’t like me. So he was about to walk away when he sow Emma walk towards him with a smile on her face.

Troy smiled backed and said, “Hi Emma.”

Emma said, “Hi Troy.”

Troy said, “I through you don’t get the note.”

Emma smiled and said, “I sure did.”

Troy and Emma were talked and Troy said, “Do you want to walk around the mall with me.”

Emma said, “Sure.”

They began to walk around the mall. They went to different stores, they had fun looking at things and making fun of some of the clothes they went to try on. Well in the fun Troy didn’t realized how close he was to Emma. Emma sow how close she was to Troy and wanted to kiss him and Troy also wanted to kiss Emma. Their lips where inches away and then Emma’s phone went off and made then jump. Emma sow that she got a call from her older brother Orion, answered in and Emma sow that Troy was not happy about what just happened.

Emma and Troy then lifted the mall, Troy walked Emma home, when Troy took Emma home, Emma kissed Troy goodbye, and Troy kissed Emma back with the same passion.

They looked into each other eyes, Troy said, “Emma do you want to be my girlfriend.”

Emma smiled and said, “Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend.”

With that Troy kissed Emma again. Emma was Troy’s first girlfriend; he was nervous and excited at the same time because he never had a girlfriend before. Emma was the same thing she never had a boyfriend before she was excited and nervous at the same time.

 

 


End file.
